Mistake
by LawsOfAce
Summary: She was dangerous. A dangerous mistake. Follow Endo Sachi throughout her journey to become a pro-hero and prove everyone wrong. Did I mention she has two awesome adoptive uncles to help her navigate through life? Note: I try to keep everyone in character but damn is it hard sooo, characters may be OOC because I'm lame also COVER IMAGE NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

"The daughter of Endo Daichi aka pro-hero 'Noir' and Sakura aka 'Blanc' is in the custody of the Police Force as we speak." The meeting had begun at the crack of dawn, one hour after the incident that left Japan with two less extraordinary heroes and one more orphan. A slam of a fist on a table silenced the murmurs of disbelief and gasps of horror.

"Impossible! What villain could have taken out both Noir and Blanc!?" More voices of doubt joined the first.

"He's right! It could be some other poor saps in the wrong place at the right time!" Chattering of the women reached new heights as the men seemed ready to argue with one another.

"Silence!" All was as he said, silent. That is until the voice spoke once more, "I understand the doubt you have for this terrible news, the bodies were crushed beyond recognition. The only reason we have identified them is through dental records." Disgust and anger swept through the conference room like a storm. "Who would do such a thing?!" One hero shouted.

"We can't let this go unpunished!" Another added. Noises of agreement filled the room.

"We will find the villain scum who dare-!"

"Killed by their own daughter." A voice which had never spoken until now had somehow managed to reach the ears of all the heroes, effectively silencing them all. Then,

"What the hell are you talking about Eraser Head?" Endeavor scowled fiercely. Standing from his slouched position in his chair to stand at the front of the room, the tired and bloodshot eyes of Eraser Head met the eyes of every pro-hero in the room.

"Noir and Blanc were killed by a combination of both their quirks. A quirk their only child possesses. Be it they were killed by a tantrum or something more, Endo Sachi is their reaper and she could soon very well become ours." All hell broke loose.

"A single person, a toddler, killed Noir and Blanc!?"

"Their own daughter!"

"She's too powerful, she must be controlled."

"If the villains catch word of her-!"

"HAHAHAHA DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM-!"

A large figure burst through the doors at break neck speed, only pausing once realizing they had torn the huge iron doors right off their hinges.

"Punctual as always Almight-san." Eraser Head face palmed as he watched one of their newest and steadily rising pro-heroes sweat drop and smile cheekily before profusely apologizing. "Ah, gomenasai! It is very early and you see-!"

"Never mind your stupid antics Almight! Noir and Blanc are dead!"

"Killed by their own daughter!"

"Crushed to death beyond recognition!"

"As Eraser said, she may very well pose a threat to all heroes."

"YES! I'm very aware of the situation at hand! However perhaps we should think about the consequences of-?"

"She's a menace!"

"We must extinguish the flame before it grows out of hand!"

"Wonderful pun Endeavor! I'll be sure to write it down! However, back to the problem!" Before anymore could be said Almight's voice cut down all the others like a knife with a single sentence. "Who here believes a hero should kill a child?" No one spoke for a moment, completely flabbergasted by the implication.

"B-but she killed Noir and Blanc! Surely-?"

"SILENCE!" Many cowered in fear of Almight's wrath. While other simply waited to hear what he would say next. "A child. She is a child, she has so much to experience and LEARN! If we give her the opportunities and the right tools she will become an ally and not the enemy Eraser Head says! Nezu! Tell me don't believe in this utter garbage that they believe?"

Taking that as his que to speak, principal Nezu set his cup of tea aside with a smile.

"Of course, I don't Almight-san. However, the death of Noir and Blanc will surely reach the public and in turn, the villains. And for that, we must prepare. In the meantime, Endo Sachi shall remain in the custody of one of us. I hereby assign you as her legal guardian. With your quirk she will always remain safe and in control of her own power. Meeting dismissed."

No one moved, everyone shocked at who Nezu had chosen as the girl's guardian. With a deadly gleam in his eye the principal repeated,

"Meeting dismissed." The room was quickly evacuated of any heroes, all except three.

Endeavor huffed as he rose from his sear while glaring daggers at Almight who was congratulating his friend with a slap to the back.

"You'll regret letting that girl live Nezu." He said barely loud enough for only the two younger heroes to hear. As he left through the two broken doors the man with dry eyes turned to his old headmaster.

"He's right Nezu. She will grow along with her quirk and in time-!"

"Now, now old friend! Is that any way to speak about your new daughter!" Before he could lose his temper, Almight clutched his friend's shoulder before giving him one last piece of advice. "The only way she could lose her way and fall into darkness is if we don't treat her as what she is."

"A monster?"

"Human."


	2. Chapter 2

"Be good and remember don't cause any trouble." Aizawa Shota informed his 'niece' of five years as he began to walk away from the entrance of the grade school.

"Yes uncle."

The dismissive nature of Eraser Head shone through as well as his disregard for proper send offs, she was no exception. As she walked the rest of the way to the building the six-year-old stopped to admire the still growing sakura trees for a moment. Clutching her backpack straps tightly she remembered what her other dear uncle had said to her as well as the conversation that had ensued.

'_HAHAHA don't forget to smile as bright as the sun and make friends Sa-chan!"_

"_But uncle says I should keep to myself and not cause any trouble."_

_Nodding his head in understanding at her dilemma Almight finally lowers himself to her height while placing a hand on her soft head of black hair. His smile grew larger than before, if possible, as he spoke once more. _

"_Then in that case, do what Endo Sachi would do!"_

Nodding to herself in determination while taking a deep breath, the little girl concluded,

"Smile. Just smile."

Though many of the children passing by her chatted with each other and said their goodbyes to their parents, unaware of the inner dilemma that had just taken place within little Sachi.

* * *

"Settle down class! We have a new student here with us and she'd like to introduce herself. Go ahead little one." Curious eyes on the new student, many wondered why a transfer would be coming in so late into the school year, after all summer break was just around the corner. Clearing her throat, the young girl held her head high as she finally introduced herself.

"Ohayō! I am Endo Sachi, nice to meet you." She finished with a closed eyed smile. No one said anything, there was something odd about the girl, not to mention that creepy smile. The silence was broken by the teacher.

"Very good Endo-chan! Now, you may take a seat between Fujioka and Mashirao-kun and we can begin todays lesson!"

A little deflated by the lack of response from her fellow classmates she made her way to where the two boys had raised their hands while going over the options of the social protocol for the situation she was in. Still in deep thought she didn't notice that the empty seat between them, seemingly untouched, was sopping wet. Giggling ensued as she jumped slightly in her seat.

"Ano, Hana-sensei! I don't want to sit next to a someone who still needs diapers!"

Every one of the children bursts out laughing at their classroom prankster's newest victim. All but one that is.

"Are you ok Endo-chan? I-I think I have an extra pair of pants for you?" Looking up from her small clenched fists, she bit her lip to keep the tears of embarrassment at bay. Her eyes met the kind brown ones of a little boy with a tuff of messy blond hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Thank you Mashirao-kun, please give Endo-chan a change of pants so Fujioka-kun and I can have a serious talk about respect."

After being coerced into apologizing to the young girl, Fujioka Taka was sent into the time out chair for the remainder of morning lessons. The rest of the day went by without so much as a peep from Sachi.

"Recess!" the kids chorused with excitement as they stood in line at the door. Sachi was pushed to the back, away from the chattering boys and girls. As they all raced to the playground she hung back and observed from afar.

'I wonder what uncle Almight would say the right protocol is right about now?' She thought curiously.

A gentle hand on her back and a voice brought her out of her trance. "Go make new friends Endo-chan." Hana-sensei said with an encouraging smile. Looking up determinedly Sachi nodded her head and made her way to the swings first.

"Ano- I'm Endo Sachi! Want to be friends?" None of the children even acknowledged her presence, they just continued laughing and swinging to new heights.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

From a distance, a little boy with a tuff of blond hair watched as his new classmate stomped to the boys playing in the sandbox, dead set on making a new friend. "Yo! I'm-!"

"Out of the way bed wetter!"

"Oof!" She was pushed to the ground by none other than Fujioka and one of his goonies.

"You got me in trouble with Hana-sensei! Now my mom's gonna be mad at me because of you!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Sachi. Dusting herself off Sachi tried her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Gomenasai Taka-kun, but if you-?"

"Hey, don't talk to Taka-kun like he's your friend!"

"Yeah, only we can call him that!" One of the bigger boys tried to push her to the ground again, but on instinct Sachi side stepped gracefully causing him to fall face first instead.

"Trying to pick a fight with us? Eh!? Well Taka-kun already has his quirk so you don't stand a chance!" And with that Sachi watched as one of Taka's fingers morphed into liquid. Paint to be exact. Surrounded by four boys much bigger than her Sachi tried to recall the social protocol for this situation.

"Hehehe, let's paint her blue with a dash of-HUH?!" The boys watched in utter disbelief as Sachi lowered herself to the ground and laid down on her back, so her stomach was face up and her hands were above her head.

"According to books animals submit to the strong by laying face up. I believe this is the correct social protocol for-?"

"Damn you Endo! Stop making fun of Taka-kun!"

And with that she was pelted with paint and rocks thrown by Taka and his friends. Curling in on herself she lay ready to take on the bruises and stains that were sure to come. But nothing made contact.

"L-leave her alone!" Looking up from the crook of her arms she watched with wide eyes as a flash of blond and something larger swept the rocks and paint away. Standing up slowly to assess the damage done, she couldn't contain her laughter as she saw Taka and his pals covered in paint from head to toe.

"This isn't over Endo-baka!" The boys staggered away, probably to tattle to the teacher. Hair disheveled and clothes covered in dirt, Sachi knew she was going to have a lot to explain to her uncle once school was over. 'After all, fighting on the first day of school is not good social etiquette at all.' She thought to herself amused.

"Um, are you ok Endo-chan?" said the softest voice she had ever heard in her life. While she had been thinking to herself, the boy who had come to her rescue stood in front of her.

"I am well enough, thank you Mashirao-kun. I am sorry to have-WHAT IS THAT FLUFFY THING BEHIND YOU?!"

Momentarily sidetracked from apologizing, Sachi watched as the fluffy entity swished in embarrassment. Meanwhile the young boy scratched his head and blushed.

"Um, that's my quirk. Right now, only Fujioka-kun and I have our quirks but if-if it freaks you out I can leave and-oof!" suddenly tackled to the ground his blush only seemed to grow and spread as he felt Sachi hug him as though her life depended on it.

"Arigatō Tail-boy!"

"Tail-boy?! My name is Ojiro!" Embarrassed he tried to pry off the girl from himself only to give up and lay on the ground, she was stronger than she looked he tried to convince himself. They lay their until she finally yawned and rolled onto her back beside him. Watching the clouds slowly make their way across the clear sky, neither acknowledged that she still held onto his hand. Both were content in the stillness, that is until two figures blocked their view.

"Yo, uncle! I made a friend!" she grinned cheekily while her new friend nearly died on the spot from the glare being given to him by pro-hero Eraser Head and Hana-sensei.

* * *

"What did I say this morning?" The drive home was a tense one. Sachi sat in the back seat, arms crossed with a frown on her face.

"But I didn't do anything! Taka-kun started it! And according to-!"

"Not now with that shit Sachi!"

Silence. They drove the rest of the way home in silence. As he parked the car in their small driveway, both sat still in the car. Neither wanting to budge on their argument. A tap on the driver's window made Aizawa roll his eyes and flip off Almight who stood on the other side laughing heartily.

"HAHAHA OLD FRIEND! IT IS I YOUR BEST AND ONLY FRIEND-!" a slam of a door and a click sounded, it took both heroes a second to realize Sachi had gotten out of the car and locked herself in the house without so much as looking either of her uncles in the eyes. Sighing in exhaustion Aizawa rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before making his way out of the car.

"Great timing as per usual." He commented sarcastically. Leaning against the car while uncapping one of his many eyedrops, the great Eraser hero could only medicate his eyes as he tried to remember where he put the spare key to the house.

"Now do not fret old friend! I am sure whatever Sa-chan did on her first day of school can't be that-!"

"She caused five boys to cry while dragging another into her antics."

"HAHAHA! Quite the heart breaker I see! She gets that from me you see!"

Groaning, Aizawa walked away from Almight and sat on the porch swing. Seeing his friend in distress greatly caused Almight himself unease. Sitting next to him on the tiny porch swing meant for two average sized people, the swing creaked under the new weight.

"What scares you Eraser…hm?" refusing to answer such a ridiculous question Aizawa stayed silent. Persisting, Almight continued to dig deep.

"Is it the fact that she could have very well lost control? The fact that she could have injured if not done worse to those boys? Or is it the fact that she has proven she can control herself and has made a new friend while doing so?" Stubbornness was a trait not many admired, but in the case of his friend it was something he hoped wouldn't ruin his relationship with his dear niece.

"Do not dwell on the 'what ifs' old friend. She has come a long way and in turn so have you. Listen to what she has to say, hear her. And treat her for what she is."

"A stubborn mule?"

"HAHAHA, no. As your niece!"

After Almight left Aizawa spent a little while longer outside, contemplating what that idiot had told him. Entering the house to darkness he made his way to her room where a dim light shone.

"You know I don't like curtains closed during the day Sachi."

Ignoring him and continuing to play with her stuffed animals, she didn't so much as look him in the eyes. Sighing he made his way to her bed. Sitting at the edge he fiddled with his fingers before carefully speaking again.

"What's your new friend's name anyway." No answer. About to give up he was surprised to hear a tiny voice speak through pouted lips.

"Tail-boy." Neither spoke.

"Pffft! What kind of name is that?" teasing her was a favorite past time of his. Puffing her cheeks, she got up from her end of the bed only to start pounding her little fists into his back.

"Leave him alone! He's my friend! His name is Mashirao Ojiro, but Tail-boy is what I called him after he saved me from Baka-kun and his dummy friends! If it weren't for Tail-boy I could be covered in paint and then you'd be cleaning up after me and-!" A gentle hand soothingly stroked her stormy locks before he spoke again.

"I'm very proud of you Sachi." Tears welled up in her dark eyes as she embraced her stupid uncle.

"B-but social protocol says I messed up! Uncle, if I hadn't been-!"

"Nonsense, you did good. You tried your best and failed miserably then found out who would be there for you and made a new friend. You did very well Sachi and-"

"Is it just because I didn't hurt anyone?" Tears began to gather in her eyes again, making Aizawa feel very much out of his comfort zone. Calming himself he finally spoke,

"Yes and no, as Almight said, you have proven to me that you can control your emotions very well and aren't in need of a baby sitter anymore. You have shown me that you can and will become a very powerful and extraordinary hero." Her eyes gleamed as she smiled a smile that could rival that of her uncle Almight.

"I will uncle! You just watch me!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if overnight every kid in her grade began getting their quirks. At first it had only been Ojiro and Taka who had gotten their quirks at the beginning of the school year, they were praised and congratulated. While Taka basked in the attention it was Ojiro who felt even more lonely than before. And Sachi just couldn't figure out why. She observed that he was simply the loner type, only to be completely wrong. After the whole bully incident on her first day the two misfits became practically inseparable. Wherever Ojiro went Sachi was sure to follow and vice versa. And with permission from her uncle he was even allowed to walk her home and stay for a bit, which is where they found themselves now.

Her uncle was called into work that afternoon, leaving the two grade schoolers to their own devices but not before Aizawa had threatened Ojiro plenty before leaving. Sitting in their usual spot on the swings below the shade of a tree in her backyard, watching as different clouds became different things while talking it was then Ojiro asked her a question that caught her off guard.

"How come you don't use your quirk Sa-chan?" the nickname tugged at her heartstrings, she had only recently let him start calling her that. Shock shone in her eyes as she turned to look at her best friend,

"How did you know I have a quirk?" Everyone who wasn't her uncles, that didn't know the truth, had assumed that she was a late bloomer or even quirkless. Not caring to tell them they were wrong she went on as any normal grade schooler would. However, it seems like Ojiro could look through her façade. Looking off to the side Ojiro scratched his cheek, contemplating whether to tell her. Still refusing to meet her midnight orbs he finally said,

"I-I see how you look at everyone. Your eyes, they look so sad, like you want to show us something but can't. Why can't you Sa-chan? You can trust me! I bet you have an amazing quirk! Even better than Fujioka-kun's or mine!" Mid speech he gathers the courage to look her in the eyes. Only to find her looking aimlessly into the distance with a glazed look.

So, it was her eyes. 'Uncle always said her eyes were a dead giveaway. Guess he was right.'

"I trust you with my life Tail-boy, it's me I don't trust." A confused look came over the boy's face, but she ignored it and continued to talk.

"If I lost control, you could get hurt- or worse! I can't let that happen, not to you or anyone I get close to. I-If something were to happen to you or my uncles…I don't think I'd be strong enough to stop _it_. They would take me away, I'd never get to see you again and then what would I do?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but before they could she felt warmth and security. Jumping off his swing and hugging the enigma of a girl in his arms tightly, the boy with the tail closed his eyes as he tried not to imagine a future without the girl in his embrace.

"Never Sa-chan! I won't let them!" she went to comment on how stupid he was, but the blond continued.

"Even with my weak quirk I'll always help you and save you from the bad guys!" Sniffling a bit into his shirt she then pulled away and smiled a closed eyed smile. Instead of cold and calculating it was warm and full of love. Stroking his blond tuff of hair, she responded.

"Your quirk isn't weak Tail-boy, I actually like…oh, hey uncle!" freezing under the weight of his glare Ojiro quickly said his goodbyes before grabbing his backpack and escaping the wrath of a protective uncle. Glaring at the door the boy ran out of, the up and coming pro-hero then turned his glare onto his niece who sat swinging innocently.

"What's wrong uncle? Tail-boy and I have been waiting for you to come home for hours and you just scared him away!" Jumping off the swing at a height that would've worried any other guardian, Aizawa just watched as she caught herself and stuck the landing.

"Tch, I've only been gone an hour and a half Sachi. And I come home to you and small fry hugging like lovers? You're too young for that." Turning away and making his way inside the house to start preparing food he smirked to himself as he left a flustered Sachi behind. Snapping out of her stupor she began running to catch up with him. Frantically yelling at him and his perverted mind neither noticed an ominous figure spying from afar as they bantered.

"The time is almost here Ojou-sama."

* * *

"Alright class! Have a fun summer break and be safe!" While some stood in line to say their goodbyes to Hana-sensei many took off running to their parents, excited to be done with school for the summer.

"Ne, Tail-boy! Want to come over and play! Uncle set up new sprinklers for our yard! Let's play in them till he gets home!" Jumping and flailing her hands in front of the boy as she spoke enthusiastically she came to a stop when he spoke.

"Sorry Sa-chan! I've gotta head home; my family is going on vacation to visit my grandparents in the country side. When I get back I promise we can hang out!" A crestfallen look came over her face, but she quickly smiled and hugged her best friend with all her strength. He didn't miss the sad expression she tried to hide. Hugging her back even more tightly the boy reassured her he would be back in no time. She simply shook her head into his chest.

"Whatever you say Tail-boy. I'll be waiting for you."

As he walked away he couldn't shake an ominous feeling he had. It felt bad, like something was going to happen. 'She'll be fine. I'll see her in two weeks!' And with that he waved goodbye and got into his mother's car. As she drove he leaned out the window and waved again to his best friend. Unaware it would be the last time he saw her for a very long while.

"Endo-chan? Is your uncle late again?" Looking up from the trail of marching ants Sachi dusts herself off while answering.

"Hai, he's been busy a lot this week with work." Crouching to her student's level the young teacher smiles knowingly.

"Don't worry Endo-chan, I'm sure your uncle will be here any moment." And so together they waited. And waited. And waited.

"Hm, it's getting late Endo-chan. Let me walk you home, I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind." Nodding her head in agreement Sachi just sighed while grumbling about her 'stupid' uncle. As they walked hand in hand Sachi couldn't help but notice a faint pink line that ran up the inside of Hana-sensei's forearm. Looking down at her student she simply smiled before answering the unanswered question.

"A very powerful quirk gave me this scar." With wide eyes she nodded her head as though in understanding, as they continued walking Sachi suddenly felt strange. Her hands began to sweat, and she became restless. When her house came into view it only got worse. It was as if she couldn't breathe. She looked up at Hana-sensei who seemed perfectly fine. Her vision became distorted and light became darkness.

"Oh Ojou-sama, it has been far too long." Her house was no longer visible, nothing was. Except a dark fog that even made it hard to even see the ground. Looking around Sachi realized she was alone.

"Hana-sensei!" No answer.

"Ojou-sama, it's rude to ignore someone talking to you." Frantically searching for who the voice was coming from, she finally saw a dark figure in the distance. It slowly creeped towards her. She became frightened. Turning to run she felt something being held to her throat.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty, Ojou-sama." That voice. Eyes wide in fear Sachi could only utter in disbelief,

"Hana-sensei?" She smiled a crooked smile. Gone was the sweet woman who mentored her, now only stood the shell of her. Then the feeling hit her again, she gasped for breath. But couldn't find air.

"How does it feel? Hm? That night was hell for us Ojou-" Gasping for air Sachi screamed,

"Shut up! Stop calling me that! Leave me alone!" A sudden burst of energy shot out of her and her aura became visible. It glowed a faint pink before being snuffed out.

"No, not yet young one. Master hasn't said you can awaken yet!" the so-called Hana-sensei rammed the hilt of her blade into Sachi's head. Collapsing to the ground, blood ran down her face. Hearing laughter in the distance, she became dizzy once more before completely passing out.

As the insane teacher continued to laugh maniacally while placing a single heeled foot on her victims back, the 'Master' watched and waited silently. Waited for _it_. And as planned, her pink aura came back. Smirking he began to back a way till he was sure he wasn't in the line of fire. Pausing mid laugh his pawn turned to him,

"Ne, Master, what's wrong? Why are you-?" She stopped. She felt it. She felt her blood run cold. Looking down at the still unconscious girl she became furious after seeing her aura still awake. Kicking her body several times with all her might she began screaming hysterically,

"Y-you think you can scare me! I'm no coward, the Master himself has chosen to make me his disciple-!" She coughed red onto her hand. Dropping her machete as she began sinking to the ground, she watched in denial as the little girl began picking herself up.

Crawling backwards while blood continued to spew out her mouth she wailed in pain. Part of the girl's pink aura had touched her, and like a knife began cutting her legs. Screeching and kicking away at the pink tentacle-like aura she hit a wall, she was cornered. Looking up at the girl, the woman began pleading for her life. Her pleas were only met with silence.

"No, wait! Please! I'll tell you anything! Please, just let me live!"

The pink aura suddenly began receding. Thought to be in the clear, she began to smile in relief. Only to look up and be met with eyes that shone the same pink as the aura. Her smile dropped. Dead was the only word to describe these eyes. And they were the last things, that Hana-sensei saw. Writhing in pain the woman began bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth all while screaming bloody murder.

The girl, no, _it_ smirked. 'Master' watched as his loyal follower was killed before his very eyes. He observed and noted that though still in a child's body _it_ would soon become an extraordinarily powerful force to be reckoned with.

'It will only take a couple of years to let the girl train and mature to her true full potential.' Grinning as he plotted, he noticed that the fog was letting up.

"Seems I miscalculated how long it would take you to arrive, Eraser Head. Fortunately, it's time for me to take my leave. Adieu." Before the young hero could do anything, the fog disappeared, as did the man. Leaving only the mutilated body of the grade school teacher and a little girl with hair as white as snow and glowing eyes.

* * *

"Sachi talk to me."

It had been several hours after the villain, only known as 'Master', had escaped. After he had vanished it had taken a bit for Sachi to be able to gain control. Through all the interrogation and examinations, Sachi had not spoken a single word. She only watched silently as her sensei's nearly unrecognizable corpse was put in a body bag and carried off. Once other heroes and the authorities had arrived Aizawa was tasked with relocating her and himself immediately. And so, both found themselves on a private plane heading to gods knows where, leaving behind their once peaceful and quaint life.

"Sachi, please, say something." He pleaded his charge, but to no avail. She remained silently looking at her hands, staring at them as though they were still covered in red of her teacher. Refusing to give up, Aizawa stood from his seat and kneeled in front of her. Taking her small delicate hands in his calloused ones he held them over his chest. Above his heart.

"You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault. _It _killed her, not you." Silence.

Sighing he rests his head in her lap. It had been a long week for him. They had known someone was on her trail, they just didn't know who or when they'd strike. He had spent that whole week covering Sachi's trail and trying to find out who was after her. Only to be too late. He hadn't been there for her, and now she was paying the price for his mistakes. Again.

'I'm sorry Daichi and Sakura. I messed up again. I shouldn't have left your little girl alone, I-!' something began combing through his hair, he stiffened. Relaxing in her lap once more he let her comb her hand gently through his messy long mane. Unable to look her in the face, he was unaware of her expression.

She silently cried, tears running down her face she finally asked the question she dreaded the answer to her whole life.

"I killed mama and papa, didn't I?"


End file.
